The Duke University Medical Center requests funds for support of a Conference for scientists from the United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic on July 2-3, 1974. The topic of this meeting will be the "Role of The Cancer Center in Research and Education". This topic would provide the opportunity to share information concerning the relationships and functional components of an organized cancer center for the purpose of cancer research and education. The invitees will include 20-25 scientists from the Soviet Union who are prominent in the field of Cancer Research. Invitees from the United States will include a cadre from the National Cancer Institute, the President's Cancer Panel, The National Cancer Advisory Board, the Directors of the eleven other Comprehensive Cancer Centers and other selected cancer research workers and investigators from the United States Scientific community. It would be appropriate to offer a meeting of this nature at Duke since the Comprehensive Cancer Center has inaugurated a new and expanded program of cancer research and education. Also at approximately the same point in time there is an international track meet between teams of the United States and USSR which is to be held on the University Campus. These factors offer an ideal climate to offer a conference of this nature.